1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus generally includes an electrophotographic photoreceptor (which may be described as a “photoreceptor”), a charging unit, an electrostatic latent image forming unit, a developing unit, a transfer unit, a cleaning unit, a fixing unit, and the like.